Articles
'Drama...' A funny thing about life is there is always drama where ever you go. It doesn't matter who it is there will always be that person who starts all the drama. Especially teen drama, because if your meen to this person all of her/his friends will turn against you. I know from experiance nobody forgets it. The friends that were fighting never go back to being best friends. They will always stay frienemies. If life didn't have drama then who would make school hell for everyone and who would make us strong. Who would teach us that there is drama where ever you go. You have to be strong and last through it or fight back at it. Without drama we would never learn that stuff. We wouldn't be able to become a primeminister or a presidant becaue we would be strong enough. So i thank that there is a whole lot of drama in my life and i know that i am getting strong from having drama in my life. ' '-invisible girl 'Dreams...' Dreams, oppisite of reality. Dreams are what we want our life to be, what we wish our life was. But hello we live in the real world where dreams are crushed and destroied. Dreams are nothing more than our imagination. We have dreams to give us a break from reality and all it's drama. If we didn't have dreams we would be stuck in reality for the rest of our lives. Without dreaming we wouldn't have imagination and if we didn't have imagination life would be pointless and boring. It doesn't matter if you have an nighmare or a dream at least we would get a break from reality. I thank for having dreams so at least i would get away from all the jerks and bitches in my life. '-invisible girl' 'Stronger than you think...' Every girl thinks that she needs a man in her life to make her stronger. A guy can make a girl stronger by breaking their hearts. But not just a guy can make a girl stronger, her family or friends or class mates could make her stronger. A girl doesn't need a guyin her life to make her feel stronger. She can be stronger on her own andshe could show that not eveyone needs a guy in their life to make them stronger. Girls could prove the stero type wrong that girls always need a big strong guy in their life, if they show that they are tough without a guy, the stero types will be different. Girls rule, boy drole. Girls go to college to get new nollege, boys go to jupiter to get more stupider. '-invisible girl' 'Crushes...' Crushes, ya them. The guys you know you could never have.The guys you dream about. The guys you want to fall for you, but it will never happen. That's why crushes exsit. You know you could never date them but you still fall for them. Ya some crushes may become you soul mate or maybe they are your soul mate, but not all the time. Crushes are the guys that crush your dreams. They are the guys that treat you like trash but still we fall for them. But if we didn't have crushes what would be talk about. what would we dream about and what will take our minds off of reality. ' '-invisible girl 'Music...' Music is one of those things that you life needs. Music is what you can't live without. Music helps people and what makes life easier and fun. Music what we listen to everyday in our life.It doesn't matter if your listening to music live or if you singing. Music doesn't always have to be listening to music that's on you IPod. Musicis all around us. No matter where you are you can have music with you. Musicis a very important part of my life. If musicwasn't in my life i would probley wouldn't be the person i am know. ' '-invisible girl